Just a little push
by Michigo
Summary: Ran is this with Tatsukichi and Yuya still loves her. Miyu longs for her first kiss with Yamato. Rei won't confess, Aya is sad. A festival comes up that just might give the little push everyone needs. Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!
1. A Festival! A Preview! A New Story!

**Michi's Note: **Okaies! I made a preview, or uh um...idea of what's going on in this story, maybe you'll know what's going to happen before I even put up the rest! xp Anyhoo's I don't own SuperGALS! Or anything of the such, if I did I would have made some changes XDDDD lolz I'm kidding, the series is wonderful as it is! So enjoy this 'overview' on the story and have fun! Michi out!

**o0o**

"Hey! Hey! Hey Ran!" Yuya chirped and went running to her like a love sick puppy. He once more had stars in his eyes, Rei was behind him looking at Yuya shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah? What is it Second Place?" The red head asked. Aya and Miyu were sitting on a bench chit chatting away while eating ice cream. And of course, Ran being Ran had finished six of them already which Miyu and Aya bought for her.

"There's a festival coming up and I wanted to know if you wanted to come!" He announced to her. Her eyes sparkled and she looked to him.

"Wow! REALLY? Alright!" Ran cheered and pumped a fist into the air.

"I'll bring Tatsukichi along too!" She said and put her hands to her hips laughing. Both Miyu and Aya sighed. Ran was so dense...

"Okay then! I'll being Yamato along too!" Miyu gave a dreamy look. Maybe she would FINALLY get her first kiss from him! Miyu blushed at the thought and began to giggle. Who knew someone who was once a gang leader was now a giggling girlfriend.

"Hey Rei! You can take Aya as your date!" Ran poked him at his side while grinning evilly. Aya blushed a deep red and looked away.

"Whatever, I'll go if I feel like it." He said and turned his head. Aya gave a slight frown and Ran was about to beat the crap out of him, luckily Miyu held her back by giving her a milkshake.


	2. Her Food, his question!

**Michi's Note:** Yay! the first ACTUAL chappie! go me! Alrighty then, I hope you all enjoy this...because I wrote it for all of you..and because I wanted to -.- By ta way...I plan on writing another Tokyo Mew mew fic on Zakuro and Mint! So keep an eye out for that one if you like reading about that couple! Again, I don't own anything from or with SuperGALS on it...sadly...

**o0o**  
Today was like every other day. Ran was hungry, Miyu was day dreaming about Yamato, and Aya, still thinking about that 'mole' thing. She wasn't that gloomy right? Moles were clever creatures...

"And blind too..." She sighed. Ran looked over to one of her best friends and rose an eyebrow. Miyu was looking to Aya as well with a confused pout on her face. Great...they were probably going to ask why she was...gloomy?

"Hey Aya!" Ran waved a hand in front of her face. It took Aya a few moments to realize what Ran was doing before snapping out of her thoughts.

"Yes Ran?" Aya asked giving her full attention on the hyper active red head.

"SEE? Your not blind!" She made the peace sign with her hand but then her stomach made 'feed me' noises. She slumped over and put a hand to her stomach and began to complain like a baby.

"I want FOOD!" She yelled, and right on cure Yuya came running to Ran panting like there was no tomorrow. Miyu looked to Yuya then blinked. She turned her head towards the direction you needed to go in order to get to the police box, she couldn't help but wonder if her sweet Yamato was alright.  
"Ran!" Yuya huffed out. Ran turned all sparkley eyed and gazed at him lovingly.

"Oh Second Place! I can't go on!" She started out putting here arm on her forehead for a dramatic affect. Yuya stood up straight, his eyes on her, listening VERY closely to what she was about to say.

"Y-yes Ran?" he asked getting closer. He hoped she was going to say something like...

**_.:Yuya's Day-Dream:. _**  
_"Oh Second Place! I can't go on!" She started out putting here arm on her forehead for a dramatic affect. Yuya stood up straight, his eyes on her, listening VERY closely to what she was about to say._

_"That monkey-boy, I already forgot his name! I can't love him anymore!" She said dramatically. Miyu and Aya were beside her, giving her tissue's._

_"It's okay Ran, he'll understand." Miyu said, rubbing Ran's back while Aya shivered as Ran handed her a wet tissue._

_"Yuya, I-I..." Ran ran into his arms and clinged onto his shirt. Her brown eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. He placed his arms around her tiny waist and hugged her close, resting his head on hers as she closed her eyes._

_"I love you too Ran." He whispered to her_  
**_.:End Day-Dream:._**

"I NEED FOOD! BUY ME SOME! PLLLEEEAASEEEEEEEEE!" She clinged to his shirt giving him the puppy face. Miyu giggled and Aya smiled, she then felt Miyu's elbow on the side of her stomach poking her.

"Look there Aya!" Miyu whispered to her and mentioned her to look at the direction. Aya's eyes roamed to where Miyu's went and she blushed slightly but calmed down. Rei coolly walked over, with his 'usual' expression, hands in pockets, and everything else. he stopped in front of Aya and looked down at her.

"Aya, I need to speak to you." He told her, not really giving her choice since he said it in a commanding voice.

"Alone." He finished off and began to walk off somewhere. Aya blinked and looked to Miyu who simply shrugged. her eyes turned to Ran and Yuya who were looking in his wallet to make sure he had enough money for 'her' food.

"I'll be back soon...I think." She told Miyu who nodded and waved bye as Aya ran to catch up with Rei. She walked beside him and he ended up bringing her to a library. They went up stairs and he stopped near a window staring at the city outside. Aya stole a glance from then looked outside as well.

"Come you little mole! You can do it!" Aya thought. A short silence passed between before Rei sighed, not moving, still staring at the buildings outside.

"Aya-" He paused. She played with the edge of her white floral skirt with purple pastel blossoms on them. She looked up at him, maybe he...he...was going to...

"Stop it with that crush of yours." He looked to her, his face still the same.

"Wha-?"

**Michi's Note**: Oh meh gosh! NUUUU! I mean, hell, why should I care! It's my story! xp Kidding! . Sheesh...well until next time...poor Aya...


	3. More Then What She Seems

**Michi's Note:** Wootness, it's the second chapter! Hm, I just hope this doesn't end up like those fics with a bagillion chapters o.0; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part of the story! Byes until the next chap!

**o0o**  
_"Stop it with that crush of yours." He looked to her, his face still the same.  
_

_"Wha-?"_

Aya couldn't sleep. That was all she could think about. Maybe...maybe she should just move on...or do something that seemed everything was okay.

"No!" Aya sat up from her bed. No way was she going to let this get in her way! Just because he was her first love doesn't mean she had to have a drag from it! A thoughtful expression came over her, what was she to do? Aya's eyes turned to her window, a light wind passed by...as if telling her something. Slowly, the young teen rose from her bed and walked over to, a small click could be heard as she opened the window.

"...yeah..." The black haired beauty smiled and closed her hand putting it to her chest. The sun rises everyday, and everyday starts fresh. A new start, one with no mistakes.

"I'll show him just what I'm made of!" Aya gave a pleasant smile. tomorrow will be the day where she can rise like the sun, and out shine everyone!

**o0o Next Day o0o**  
Ran sat on the famous dog hugging it close with a frown.

"Come on Yamato!" Miyu giggled as she leaned up for a kiss. Her one love turned red as he scratched the back of his head. Well, at least the routine was the same. Miyu gets all cute, leans on him, he blushes and gets all nervous, them pulls back.

"M-Miyu!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. She gave a light pink blush which spread around her cheeks. This was it, the moment she was waiting for, the one she would cherish all of her life. Her first kiss with Yamato.

He leaned slowly, Miyu just stood where she was dazed by the way he looked at her. Then, warm lips met...her forehead. She blinked as he did so and hugged her while whispering something into her ear, she couldn't help but smile. Ran watched with a disgusting look on her face as she made a gagging sound and pretended to choke herself.

"Oh no! Ran baby!" Tatsukichi came running to her with that monkey face of his.

"Huh?" Ran blinked as he came running to glomp her. Something in Ran's eyes shined as he held out her fist which met his face. Tatsukichi fell backward and made some 'uki uki' sounds as his foot twitched slightly.

"That-was the hit of love" He said in a sing song voice. Ran smiled with the peace sign and turned her head when she saw a head of black.

"Hey Aya!" Ran waved happily. Miyu was waving good bye to Yamato as he set off on his bike...that Ran borrowed this morning. As Aya came ahead Miyu greeted her with her usual peppy hello, and Ran with her loud mouth.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Aya laughed nervously a bit. She knew they sensed something wrong, and they knew who it was about.

"Uki?" Tatsukichi looked at car which just passed by, playing the Para Para music.

"Oh yeah!" Once more he began dancing as the girls had their little chit chat.

"Aya-" Before Ran could give one of her Gal Love Lectures, Aya interrupted.

"I know Ran, Rei is hard headed, so I'm just going to show him what kind of girl I can really be!" Aya explained. She already knew Ran would totally go with it, but Miyu might have some doubts.

"Are you sure Aya? You should just really be yourself..." Yep, there was one. Aya couldn't help but giggle softly. Of course she was going to be herself! She just wouldn't let the whole 'crush' thing get in the way, all she had to do was pretend Rei wasn't there, and act the way when she was with her two best friends!

"Of course Miyu!" Ran snapped her fingers after Aya had said that. Tatsukichi jumped over to her, and sat like her loyal puppy. She indeed had an idea.

"Why don't well head to-Ice cream!" She chirped up and pointed to the musical truck which was passing by. Miyu looked through her wallet and smiled.

"Great idea Ran!" All three girls went to the truck. Each got what they wanted, of course Ran got at least more then three different things. They headed back to the bench and happily ate.

"Ran? What were you going to suggest earlier?" Miyu asked, Aya looked to Ran with questioning eyes as well.

"Well-" Ran was cut short when a yell was heard.

"Hey! Hey! Hey Ran!" Yuya chirped and went running to her like a love sick puppy, well...actually...he was one. He once more had stars in his eyes, Rei was behind him looking at Yuya shaking his head slightly. When when the poor blonde man learn? He looked to Aya who was now looking to Yuya waiting for the news.

"Yeah? What is it Second Place?" The red head asked. Aya and Miyu turned to each other and were chit chatting away about some dress they saw the shop a while back while eating ice cream. And of course, Ran being Ran had finished six of them already which Miyu and Aya bought for her.

"There's a festival coming up and I wanted to know if you wanted to come!" He announced to her. Her eyes sparkled and she looked to him. Yuya knew this was it. This was the moment Ran was going to run into his arms and claim her love to him! She had to! He worked hard to win her heart, and it was about time she would realize it!

"Wow! REALLY? Alright!" Ran cheered and pumped a fist into the air. Of course, this to Ran, was just some get together with her friends where they could all eat, have fun, shop, eat, go on rides, talk, eat, and eat some more!

"I'll bring Tatsukichi along too!" She said and put her hands to her hips laughing. Both Miyu and Aya sighed. Ran was so dense...

"Okay then! I'll being Yamato along too!" Miyu gave a dreamy look. Maybe she would FINALLY get her first kiss from him! Miyu blushed at the thought and began to giggle. Who knew someone who was once a gang leader was now a giggling girlfriend, but still, after that kiss on the forehead, Miyu couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Rei! You can take Aya as your date!" Ran poked him at his side while grinning evilly. Aya blushed a deep red and looked away. Wait! Blushing is bad! Okay, so she still needed to work on the whole blushing thing...

_"Stop it with that crush of yours."_

Aya's eyes narrowed, who did he think he was anyway? Treating her like that! he could of at least been nice about it!

"Whatever, I'll go if I feel like it." He said and turned his head. Aya gave a slight frown, if he didn't go...her plans would be for nothing, and Ran was about to beat the crap out of him, if that happened...her plans would go to waste because he would be spending time at the hospital, but luckily Miyu held her back by giving her a milk shake.

**Michi's Note:** Check it! Aya isn't a sad freak! She got's guts! xp I know she does! Aya isn't the type to just sit around and do nothing! Okay, till next time!


	4. Shopping! Mystery man to the rescue?

**Note: Oh dear LORD! I forgot all about this place! I am SUPER SORRY for not updating. I planned on taking a break to figure out where this story was headed, but I ended up forgetting all about it! I apologize dearly! Those who have commented on this fic, I hope you will take my apology, if not, I understand. I would be mad too if someone didn't update in like, forever!**

**Well, I should stop with that and go on with the fic. For those of you who asked about the previous chapter, yes, it's the same as the first one, just longer. The first 'chapter' was only a preview.**

**I do not own GALS!**

o0o

Shibuya was crowded. Cars zoomed by, children begged their mothers for treats, and teenagers were seen all over. It was another new day, and two days until the upcoming festival.

"WOW! Look at that!" Ran gazed up at a window display and pressed her hands up against the glass. Her eyes sparkled at the outfit behind the glass. On the display held a mannequin wearing a gold halter top which gave off the appearance that it was sheer. A silver music note was hanging off the top, as if the piece of clothing was wearing a necklace. A bleached denim skirt hung low on the mannequin's hips and cherry pink socks with black polka dots adorned her legs along with gold sandals.((AN: I hope the clothes are of GAL style!))

"You were always one for that style Ran." Miyu gave a small giggle as she joined up with Ran at the window. Today the girls were going shopping for the festival! Well, actually, they were shopping for Aya, but that didn't mean they couldn't buy a top or two for themselves!

Miyu turned to look at Aya, who was giving questionable looks at the clothes in front of her. Aya was always the one to dress 'neat'. Of course there were times she would dress more like Miyu and Ran, but that really wasn't her style. A small sigh escaped her lips. She wanted to look elegant, but in a fun way. Was that even possible?

Aya rubbed her temples, this was a lot difficult than she thought.

"Hey Aya!" Ran shook Aya by her shoulder in order to get her attention.

"Stop worrying and pick something! Something you like!" A grin appeared on Ran's face and Aya couldn't help buy smile. She didn't know why, but Ran always would make her feel better.

"Alright then. Let's go in!"

o0o

Aya went through racks and racks of clothing. She went in and out of the dressing room at least six times now, and with about seven to ten items of clothing each round.

"This looks cute..." Her mind wandered off for a moment as she stared at the article of clothing. Aya was so spaced out she didn't noticed someone approach from behind her. A hand touched her shoulder and Aya gave a small squeak and turned around.

"What do you wan-" Aya stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the person who nearly gave her a heart attack. All thoughts of that were soon forgotten as she stared into deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I just thought you worked here is all..." The man was now rubbing the side of his neck with an embarrassed look. He didn't mean to scare her, and it was now clear she didn't work here.

"Oh it's alright...I mean...It's not like it was your fault or anything." Aya blushed slightly. She did indeed have feelings for Rei, but this guy in front of her was equally attractive! He was tall, with dark blue eyes, tousled raven hair, and a smile that would make a girl melt!

"Could I make it up to you somehow?" Aya pondered for a moment, deciding how to answer his question.

"If you like..." She looked down and fingered the hem of her shirt. Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt her chin being lifted up by the man in front of her.

"I was wondering if you would help me pick out a gift for my younger sister, then perhaps you would allow me to take you to lunch?" His voice was smooth and deep, definitely something that would enchant a girl. Not only that...but he seemed to familiar...

Then it hit her. This guy lived on her block! He was only about a year or two older than her! She had seen him from time to time outside with his younger sister, who was growing into the GAL fashion. So that's why he was here...

"I would love that, but I need to find an outfit for the upcoming festival-"

"You're going to the festival?" Aya nodded at his question and his face seemed to light up. For some reason, she knew where this was headed.

"I'll be working there, perhaps I'll see you there? Maybe we can hang out when I'm on break?" He was sweet when he asked her. He didn't rush his words or anything of that sort. It seemed that he really wanted to get to know Aya better.

"Sure!" Aya couldn't help but smile and blush.

"Oh and Aya, those clothes on that display over there would look great on you." Aya blinked and turned her head to look at what he was pointing at. She stared at it a moment then put the shirt she was holding back on the rack and gave a nod. Yep, that was what she was looking for!

"Oh." Aya quickly looked to him and a surprised look came across her face.

"You know my name?" She gave a small tilt of her head and looked up at him with questioning eyes. She sure hoped this guy was a stalker. That would just be scary!

"Mailbox." His answer was very simple, but it explained a lot. Aya gave a small 'oh' as a shy expression overtook her face. She didn't know his name, well, actually she couldn't remember it. He seemed to pick up on this and gave a small chuckle.

"It's Kyo." Aya looked up at him suddenly and smiled slightly. She was glad he didn't insult her for not remembering or anything.

"Kyo." She repeated, as if testing the name.

"HEY AYA!!" The loud booming voice of Ran was heard through out the store. The loud teenager could be seen around the dressing rooms with Miyu, who was carrying a shopping bag. It was obvious they were looking for Aya, well, Ran made it obvious.

"I have to go Kyo. I'll see you at the festival." Aya waved good bye to him and left to join the others. She stopped by the clothes which Kyo pointed out to her and grabbed her size and looked back to see if Kyo was still there, he was, and he smiled at her before walking off.

"There you are Aya!" Ran grabbed her friend's arm and enveloped her in a hug.

"I thought we lost you!" Ran gave a dramatic cry before looking at Aya with large puppy eyes.

"Food?"


	5. Festival Fun! Part One!

**Note: I do not own GALS! But I do own Kyo!**

o0o

A setting sun was overhead as the town seemed to have quieted down, well only for a moment. Loud music soon blasted through the streets, and children's laughter was heard throughout as well. Firecrackers and balloons were seen almost everywhere. And the delightful aroma of food floated through the air. Games were being played, loud noises were made for those who won, and prizes big and small were given to them. Sometimes prizes were given for no apparent reason!

"This place is really alive tonight!" Ran laughed as she held popcorn in one hand, and a bag of candy in the other. Miyu held Yamato's arm and walked close to him, as if afraid he would walk away on police duty, lucky for her it was his day off...but you couldn't never be too sure.

"Isn't it wonderful Yamato?" Miyu asked looking up to her beloved boyfriend. Her large eyes blinked up at him, and Yamato couldn't help but blush at this. There were times he couldn't believe someone like Miyu stayed with him, she was just too cute and kind.

"As long as it's with you, anything and everything is wonderful." Yamato stroked her cheek and gazed down at her and pulled her closer. Miyu blushed held on to his arm tighter. The others failed to notice that both of them had stopped walking, but Ran could be heard making gagging sounds at the line her brother had just fed Miyu.

Miyu's breathing failed a moment. Was this it? Was he finally going to kiss her?

"We should catch up with the others..." Yamato said suddenly and began to walk, dragging Miyu with him. The smiled Miyu had on before ceased to exist, did Yamato not want to kiss her? She kept her head down, and Yamato looked away. It was clear that the both of them seemed to be deep in thought.

o0o

"Hey Tatsukichi!" Ran suddenly looked to the monkey like boy and shook him.

"Their having a para para dance contest! Let's go!" Ran grabbed Tatsukichi by his collar and ran to the sign up sheet at a booth near a small stage. Ran quickly scribbled her name down and gave a laugh.

"No one will beat me!"

o0o

Aya noticed that she was now alone. She looked around and found Ran and Tatsukichi signing up for the para para contest, and Yuya, who had been here long before them to help set up seemed to be making his way over to them.

Aya then looked behind her and saw Miyu and Yamato lost in their own world, walking at a slow pace. Funny, they were usually busy wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I wonder what's wrong with the both of them?" Aya thought. She continued on walking, knowing her friends were doing their own little thing, but Aya didn't mind, perhaps she would run into Kyo soon.

"Hey Aya!" What timing that boy had! Aya's face suddenly lit up, she turned to look at her right and saw Kyo working at a barbeque booth.

Aya was about to walk over to him when she noticed something, or rather someone. Rei. What a conicidence...

"Hi Kyo!" Aya forced herself to speak. She wasn't about to let Rei ruin this night...wait...didn't the plan go something along the lines of making Rei sorry for not accepting Aya? She really couldn't remember at this point. Aya quickly removed all thoughts from her head and walked over to greet Kyo.

Rei, who had been standing there waiting for his order watched Aya from the corner of his eye.

"You look great Aya!" Of course he was mentioning the outfit she was wearing. A white sleeveless top with paisley designs all in different hues of blue fit snugly around her chest and flared out a bit at the bottom. Aya's top fell to mid thigh with the slightest ruffle and cream colored capris which clung to her legs, white wedges adorned her feet, and a long silver necklace with a heart on it finished her assemble.

"Thanks..." Aya blushed and tugged on some of her hair which was teased up into a ponytail. Rei noticed the blush on Aya's face and gave a frown, perhaps he shouldn't have said what he did to her.

"I'll be on break in about an hour, think you could wait that long?" Kyo winked at her while giving Rei his food. Aya blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded while looking down.

"I'll see you later then." Aya whispered, not quite finding her voice. Kyo looked puzzled and leaned closer to her and asked her if she was alight. At this point Rei seemed to be furious.

"She said she's not interested!" Rei snapped at Kyo and threw his food in the trash. Aya looked to him quickly, a bit frightened at his sudden temper. Where had that come from? Never had she seen him act like this! Aya was about to say something when she felt Rei grab her wrist and began to walk. She struggled a bit and looked back to Kyo who seemed to be dumbfounded.

"Rei!" Aya twisted her arm in attempt to get away from him, but he was just to strong for her. They got a few stares from people passing by or who ever was in the way, but that didn't stop Rei. Eventually Aya calmed down, for she didn't want to start a scene.

o0o

"I'm glad you could help me Kyo! Here you go! A gift card to your favorite store just like I promised!" Kyo took the card and placed it in this pocket.

"So how did you get him to snap anyway?" Kyo looked at the girl and smirked.

"Well, when he came over here I just kept talking about Aya is all." Kyo gave a small shrug and went back to working on the grill.

"Sooooo...spare me a rib?" Kyo looked to the girl and laughed.

"You're impossible Ran."


	6. Festival Fun! Part Two!

**Note: It's 4:20 in the morning! And I can't sleep! All I've been doing is writing chapters! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own GALS! Wish I did though, then again, don't we all? :)**

o0o

Miyu and Yamato were in a tent which was supposed to serve as a cafe. Both really didn't say anything to the other and they didn't really look at each other that much either. A sigh came from Miyu as she stirred her hot chocolate with extra whip cream, which had been falling off from the cup. The whole silence thing was making her uncomfortable. Never had they been like this...so...why now of all times? One minute they were on the verge of kissing, and now this?

"Yamato..." Miyu kept her head down as she softly called his name. Her eyes looked up at him, and he could tell she was about to start crying. He looked at her a moment before sighing and rubbing his temple.

Miyu let out a small sob. Was he tired of her? Was he getting fed up with her? Was that the reason he was acting this way?

"Miyu..." Yamato started off, but stopped soon afterward. He couldn't do this here. There were too many people, and in a tent no less. Yamato looked for the waitress and asked for the check. Yamato paid and took Miyu's hand and led her outside.

"Where are we going?" Miyu quietly asked as she rubbed her eyes in attempt to stop the tears. Yamato just squeezed her hand tighter in response. She looked to him a moment before looking down at their hands, maybe he wasn't going to break up with her...

"Miyu." Yamato gently stroked Miyu's cheek and looked down at her, hoping for her to look up at him. Slowly she did, and tears fell. Her lips quivered slightly and her grip on Yamato's hand was barely there.

"Don't cry." He whispered to her and kissed the top of her head. Yamato then pulled Miyu in a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. Her tears eventually stopped and her arms went around his waist to return the embrace. She then felt him kissing down her cheek and nuzzling her neck. Miyu gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. What he was making her feel was incredible, and she couldn't help but arch into him.

"Yamato..." His name escaped her lips in a soft sigh. Hearing his name, Yamato gently cupped Miyu's face with both his hands and ran his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks.

"The reason why I never kiss you is...I'm afraid Miyu..." Yamato began to explain. Miyu looked to him with a confused expression. Just what did he fear? It was like there were any diseases involved. Yamato noticed her confused stare, and gave a small sigh.

"Miyu, I don't want to do anything to you that I or you will regret. I'm a guy Miyu, and I know once I get a taste, I'll just want more." Yamato released Miyu and placed his hands in his pockets. Miyu stood there, a bit surprised at what he just said. Never would she have guessed that was the reason.

"Yamato...me too." A deep blush spread on Miyu's cheeks. She couldn't believe she had just said that, but she was glad. They had been going out for so long...she trusted him.

Miyu hugged Yamato again and placed her head on his chest. Yamato's arms then wrapped around Miyu, who was now slowly looking up at him with a shyness to her expression.

"Yamato...I-I want you...and only you..." And with that said, Yamato's face inched closer to hers and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Yamato then broke the kiss and looked to his girlfriend, who's eyes were shining.

"Your parents are out of town until tomorrow night right?" Miyu asked, pressing herself against him, giggling. Yamato nodded, wondering what his girl was planning on doing.

"Well, come on then!" She grabbed his hand and began the walk back to Yamato's house.

o0o

"Rei...what's up with you?" They were now in the park, and Aya was clearly furious for she didn't even know what was going on.

"I always thought you were too good for Aya." Rei said suddenly. Aya stood there, looking at him. She didn't believe him...how could she? Not after...there was no way! Why!?

"Liar! Why do you keep toying with me like this?" Aya practically yelled at him. Her petite figure shook slightly out of rage and sadness. She didn't understand why he would do this now of all times.

"I'm not lying! Can't you see Aya!? The reason I always say no to you is because I think you deserve better! I don't know how to be in a relationship okay!? I don't know anything about that mushy stuff or anything of the sort!" Rei was clearly frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a deep sigh. He then sat on a nearby bench and rested against it.

Aya on the other hand stood there, shocked at what he had just said. Did he really mean all that?

"Rei...I-"

"Just...forget I said anything Aya." Rei cut her off before she could finish. He began to stand up, but ended up falling back onto the bench for Aya had practically tackled him. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but never got to say anything for Aya placed her lips on his.

Time stood still at that moment, but like all good things, it had to come to an end. Once the kiss was broken they stared at each other a moment. Rei then placed one of his hand on Aya's back and the other under her legs. She jumped up a moment but then realized what he was doing. Rei position Aya so that she was sitting on his lap, and very close to him.

"Rei... wha-" Now it was Aya who was cut off. Rei pulled Aya closer to him if that was possible and placed his lips on hers. Aya sighed in pleasure as he licked her bottom lip, asking entrance, she gave it to him. Aya's hands went behind Rei's head to massage his neck, and one of Rei's hands went to her hip, and the other behind her head so that he could have better access to her mouth.

Aya was the one to pull away, a dazed expression was clearly visible on her, and Rei couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're my girl now, understand?" Aya looked to him and blinked and gave a smile. She nodded eagerly and hugged him, which of course he returned.

"Which means no more Kyo." Aya couldn't help but laugh at that.


	7. Happily Ever After! Poor Yuya!

**Note: Done!**

o0o

It was a sunny day in Shibuya, a beautiful one too! Yuya was sitting next to Ran, who was chugging down a slushy topped with sprinkles.((AN: Ew?))

"Ran, I need to tell you something." Yuya was blushing slightly, and his fiddled with his thumbs as he spoke. Ran looked to him and blinked.

"What's up second second place?" She asked, putting her slushy down and looking at him, a bit worried. Never had she seen his this nervous before. If something were to happen to him...who would buy her food!?

"Well, it's just...I really like you..." Yuya said it! He finally said it! YES!

"I really like you too second place." Ran gave a smile and put her head on his shoulder. Yuya gave a wide grin. This was it! Ran was his girl now! Nothing could crush him now!

"You're like a brother to me!" Ran suddenly lifted her head and laughed and punched his arm playfully before going back to her slushy.

Yuya looked at Ran like has about to cry. Ran blinked and tilted her head before giving a wide grin.

"I could cry out of happiness too!" And with that Yuya gave a sigh and put his head down.

o0o

It was about one o'clock when Miyu came to visit Yamato. Ran and Aya were there too, they were talking about shoes while Miyu went to see her boyfriend.

"I'll come by later Yamato!" Miyu giggled as Yamato gave her a quick peck good bye. Miyu joined up with her friends and began walking until Ran said something about giving her brother a note form the parents.

"Hey Bro!" Ran poked her head inside and smiled at her bro.

"Hey Ran, what's up?" Yamato looked at her questionably. Ran suddenly gave a serious look.

"It's been a month since the festival." Ran noted. Yamato looked confused. Sure he knew that, but what about it? Why was she bringing this up?

"I was talking to Miyu...and she told me something. Yamato...she's...she's pregnant!" Ran blurted out. Ran looked hopeless, and lost. Yamato on the other looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"But we used protection! I swear!"

"AHA! So you guys did do IT!" Ran gave a triumph grin and disappeared from view.

"RAN! That wasn't funny!"

**END!**


End file.
